codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyler Zywicz
NOTE: Before anyone says anything, there are 2 alternative storylines for him. In one, he appears in the'' Modern Warfare series and in another one in the Danger Close ''series. Skyler Zywicz is a US Marine who serves in the USMC 1st Force Recon, in Dart 4-6. He was born in Fort Smith on June 14th, 1991. after the war he served as a border guard in the US-Mexico border guard before joining the military again. Biography Early Life Born in Arkansas, Zywicz attended school in Fort Smith and was always interested in warfare since he was a child. He was raised in the city and spent most of his time in his dad's gun store, which boosted his interest for warfare. In high school he met a US Colonel who encouraged him to join the army and decided to join the Marines after Grade 12. Military Career Skyler joined the Marines in 2010, at first, his parents were discouraging and tried to persuade him to return to his civilian life, but the feeling changed when he was honoured with a medal after saving his platoon from an ambush. Afghanistan He was sent to Afghanistan in August 2010 and fought the Taliban and Al-Qaeda in Kandahar, Afghanistan. During the following months he saw action in Ganjgal Valley and Kabul. In December 2010 he received a medal from the President after saving his platoon from an ambush in Kabul, Afghanistan. Second Russian Civil War In early 2011 he was deployed to the Arabian Peninsula to hunt down a Middle Eastern warlord named Khaled Al-Asad. During the beginning of the assault he linked up with Force Recon commander Lt. Vasquez and his team, made up by Sgt. Paul Jackson and SSgt. Griggs. He and Vasquez's team assaulted a broadcasting station thought to be Al-Asad's safehouse, in the end it is revealed he left a recording and had escaped to another location. A few days later he and his team, made up of Lt. Vasquez, Sgt. Paul Jackson and SSgt. Griggs were sent to a big city in the Arabian Peninsula where a USMC tank went MIA. His team was the first to arrive and Zywicz was promoted to Staff Sergeant after he halted the OpFor rebels from overruning the tank. In the morning of the next day, a large OpFor unit assaulted the bog where the USMC Abrams tank was rescued from the OpFor, once again Skyler was there to protect the tank to the extraction zone, still in the bog, Skyler was nearly killed by a sniper while he was stuck in the mud; Skyler and his team managed to bring the tank to safety and Skyler had to be extracted along with Griggs when a US Army unit was short on supplies further North from the city where the Abrams, aka War Pig was rescued. Skyler and Griggs fought for a long time until all the OpFor in the town was KIA, WIA or MIA, unfortunately, Zywicz and Griggs received news that both Vasquez and Jackson were killed by a nuclear explosion that could be heard or seen from where Skyler and Griggs were. After the war in the Middle East supposedly ended with a nuclear explosion, Skyler and Griggs were transferred to a USMC unit running joint operations with the Russian military and the British SAS. In Russia, Zywicz met Bravo Six, an SAS unit that played a major role in the Second Russian Civil War. Skyler's first mission after the Middle East was to kill Al-Asad in his safehouse in Azerbaijan, alongside Cpt. Price, the leader of Bravo Six and a Russian Spetsnaz soldier, Dmitri Petrenko, Skyler was able to kill Al-Asad and stop the civilian massacre in the small village in Azerbaijan. Skyler Zywicz felt a large feeling of satisfaction after killing Al-Asad and avenging Vasquez, Jackson and the other soldiers he worked with who all died by Al-Asad's hand. The next day Zywicz and Bravo Six rearmed and rested to prepare for exfil from Azerbaijan. Zywicz and Petrenko were positioned with an SAS sniper, Mac to cover Bravo Six's escape, unusually, Skyler used the M40A3 sniper rifle instead of the M4A1 SOPMOD he used almost always, during Bravo Six's escape, Mac was killed by a tank right in Petrenko and Zywicz's eyes, Skyler and Dmitri retreated to the exfil point but the exfil point was changed at the last minute and they were forced to run between the bullets and air raids conducted by USMC Harriers. During the extraction, Zywicz saw Griggs once again and the two got back on board and fled along with the fellow Marines, SAS and the Spetsnaz soldier Petrenko. Some time later he was tasked with locating Victor Zakhaev in Southern Russia along with the Russian Loyalists, SAS and USMC; Skyler used his M4A1 SOPMOD once again and was the first to engage Victor's convoy in the gas station he had stopped, Victor managed to escape and Skyler was nearly killed by a BMP, Victor stood up and ran through the city chasing Zakhaev until he was cornered on the roof of a building, before anyone could stop Zakhaev, he pulled out his gun and shot himself, this caused a major shock on Zywicz's mind and spent days with the trauma. A few days later Imram Zakhaev, his dad, was deeply resented and took over a Russian ICBM launch facility in the Altay Mountains. Zakhaev aimed the missiles at the US and the UK and Bravo Six responded by parachuting into the launch facility. Once the SAS had made its insertion to the launch site, Zakhaev had already launched the ICBM's, Skyler's marine team landed in the launch site and assaulted the underground section of the launch site which was heavily defended by Ultranationalists, but Zywicz's marine team was able to take the control room and let the SAS neutralize the missiles, which fell in the ocean before they could reach the US and UK. Just minutes later, a large Ultranationalist unit arrived to cover Zakhaev's escape, Skyler and Price's teams managed to escape the facility and make it to the exfil point, but Baseplate considered the area too hot for exfil and ordered the personnel to reroute to secondary exfil point on a bridge, where an Mi-24 Hind killed almost all infantry on the bridge, Skyler was seriously injured and saw his friend Griggs die while he was trying to protect Sgt. Soap, Zywicz then saw Imram Zakhaev kill Gaz and was getting closer to him, it was then when he saw Zakhaev make an approach to him, but was distracted by a Russian Mi-28 Havoc that shot down the Ultranationalist Mi-24 Hind, Cpt. Price sled his pistol to Soap who shot Zakhaev 3 times before dying, later on he was rescued by Sgt. Kamarov. After this incident Skyler worked shortly as a US Border Guard in Mexico, but found it was a job far too boring for him and rejoined the military in 2016. War in the Northern Middle East Skyler was transferred to Phoenix 1-3 during late 2012. Russo-American War By 2016 the Ultranationalists had taken control of Russia and a new President had been elected, Boris Vorshevsky and a new man had taken control of the Ultranationalist Party, Vladimir Makarov. The following day, a massive Russian VDV force deploys foot soldiers on the US East Coast. Skyler, now commanding a squad, is one of the first to be deployed in Georgia. In the coast of Georgia, a division-sized unit of the VDV pushes Skyler's unit out of the coast, but his team manages to destroy enough military hardware of the Russians to soften up the invasion force in Georgia, Skyler's team set up a trench system on the beach and managed to destroy 6 2A65 Msta-B howitzers positioned on the coast and sink at least 3 landing craft carrying tanks and infantry, by the end of the operation, over 200 Russian soldiers had died and 300 American soldiers died. Skyler's next mission was to sink the Kirov battlecruiser, his team began its insertion to the battlecruiser by disguising as Russian soldiers carrying morale letters, but then, they slaughtered the naval infantry defending the ship's stern, where the team had entered, a few minutes later, Skyler and his team had taken the engine room of the ship, as a consequence, a number of artillery batteries of the ship were aimed at the City of Atlanta, Skyler's team was able to control the bridge and capture the captain of the ship and stop the batteries from shelling Atlanta to dust. The next day he was forced to retreat to downtown Atlanta, one of Skyler's squad member's birthplace, in Atlanta he was tasked with destroying the Russian base of operations in the middle of the town on top of a skyscraper, Zywicz's team made its advance to the base and encountered an Mi-24 helicopter, the Hind was destroyed and Skyler kept advancing, upon reaching the final floor, Skyler calls an air strike to destroy the base and his mission is accomplished. On the morning of July 17th, Skyley's team was sent to protect the evacuation of civilians in Alpharetta, Georgia. Skyler was deployed by a CH-46 Sea Knight helicopter and advanced through the houses until reaching their objective, 1337 Truxtun Ave. In this house CIA informant Jacob Button was living and he was a big target for the Russians. Skyler's team made its way through the neighbourhood with the help of an AH-1Z Viper. Before reaching the target house, the AH-1 was shot down by a Russian Tor missile system and Skyler's team had to detour to rescue the downed pilot. Upon the AH-1's wreckage, a Russian soldier was trying to open the cockpit but was taken prisoner by Skyler's team, thus making him change sides and joining the US forces. Just minutes later, Skyler's team was able to reach Button's house, just to see a badly hurt Button struggling against a Russian commando. Skyley was able to knock the Russian out and rescue Jacob. After safely recovering Jacob, they called the extraction helicopter but were forced to halt an overcoming Russian company that was targeting Jacob. After they held the extraction zone, the helicopter lands and the team is extracted. As the Russians push inland, Skyler's team discovers that the Russians are scheduling a bombardment on Texas. It is then when Zywicz cooperates with SEAL Team Two to disable the Russian bombers in Northern Russia. Service in TF144 Trivia *Zywicz is of Polish origin. *Skyler worked as a border guard in Southern Arizona but he figured out it was too boring to work as a guard. *He's the youngest of Phoenix 1-3. Category:Dart 4-6 Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Phoenix 1-3 Category:Covert Ops series Category:Covert Ops: A New Dawn Category:Covert Ops: Dawn of Mayhem Category:Covert Ops: Art of War